Unpleasant Evening
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: Zuko captures Katara but gets to know his prisoner.
1. Luck on his side

**Total disclaimer, I own nothing!**

In the usual routine, Zuko would some miraculous way to sneak up on then. Again. The same tiresome routine, month after month; week after week. Sometimes Aang took on Zuko, but Katara tried to get there first. For some reason, unknown to her, she had huge adrenaline rushes when fight Zuko. Not that adrenaline rushes weren't common during a fight, but they were . . . different when she battled Zuko. They were perfect opposites. They balanced each other.

So, Zuko and Katara would fight. And, more often than not, Katara won. Zuko became more and more irritated with himself with each lose. At the end of the day, or night, both Katara and Zuko would think about what went wrong (or right). Then someone's luck turned...

~(~

The moon was shining on the white sand. The night clear and slightly humid. Katara wandered away from her sleeping brother and friend, deep in the forest, the coast of the medium sized island. The warm breeze felt good on her almond skin. Katara went ankle deep in the water and began practicing her bending. Time flew by as she made ribbons of water flow through the air.

Katara was so relaxed by the rush of the waves, instead of returning to camp she stretched out on the sand and quickly fell asleep. Her dreams turned to nightmares fast and she was awoken by a cracking sound. Because of her nightmares she assumed it was only her imagination. A sudden chill rushed down her spine and she shivered violently. Katara ran her fingers through her hair but the braid prevented her from making any progress, so she sat up and undid it. She lay back onto the sand, laying her hair out in all directions. Katara sighed, content. She gazed at the moon; a small crescent in the dark sky.

She suddenly had the feeling eyes were on her. She sat up, and then stood. She faced the forest and scanned the thick brush. She didn't _see_ anything, but her instincts told her otherwise. She took water from the ocean behind her and made salt water whips. She stood in a fighting stance and scanned the trees again. Katara waited nearly five minutes…nothing. She cocked an eyebrow and came out of her stance. Katara was about to return the water to the ocean when several fireball came from the trees toward her. She took more water and made a thick dome around herself that would put out the fire.

Nine fire benders appeared, ready in their stances. Katara almost groaned.

_Really,_ she thought,_ one of the few times I'm alone. That is when you choose to attack?_

Katara gathered her whips again.

"Surrender, Katara, you know you are outnumbered." Prince Zuko stepped out from the brush. He walked casually, his behind his back.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" Katara retorted.

Prince Zuko smiled politely. "You think you can take ten by yourself? I don't see how."

"When are you going to stop playing this game, Zuko?"

"When I get what I want."

"Which you'll never get,"

"You know what I want then, Katara?"

"Of course, how long have you been after it now? About three and a half years, right?" Katara smiled while Zuko smirked. "Well, I'm not sorry to tell you, but you're never going to get him."

"Surrender now, Katara, what are you waiting for?"

"Ozai to die," she shrugged.

"Just tell me where he is and maybe I will spare you and your brother…send back home."

"Mmm, nope,"

Zuko sneered. He snapped his fingers.

Then the fight started. Nine torches shooting fire at one target. Katara slashed at each fountain of fire. Well that didn't work. She froze two if the to a tree. As she fought them, she backed up into the water to have access to more to it. She hadn't noticed Zuko doing the same. He made a wide arch and came behind her. Eventually she backed up into him. He wrapped on arm around her waist while the other took a knife to her throat. She froze.

"Surrender, Katara,"

Katara dropped the water. The fire ceased. Katara took in a jagged breath. He tightened his hold on her. He started pushing her toward the shore. He looked at the frozen men.

"Er, take care of that, then come to the ship." The men nodded.

Zuko guided Katara through shallow forest, making a small semi-circle from where she was. And there was Zuko's ship, dark and gloomy. She looked up at the moon and thought her farewells.

Katara didn't dare scream for fear of waking Aang and Sokka. She didn't want them in danger.

_Well, _she thought, _this could be worse. I guess it could have been Zhao, or … Azula. They would have burned the entire island to the ground. Now I just have to think of a way to get away from Zuko._

Zuko led Katara to the lower decks, and then to a prison cell. The cell was small. It had a single mat in the corner. Zuko pushed her into it, releasing her, and he followed and shut the door. He leaned against the door and stared at Katara. She folded her hands over her chest.

He lurched forward and grabbed her shoulders, not nicely if I may add, and glared at her. It was the first time he looked menacing to her. Through his teeth he said,

"Where is he, Katara?"

~(~

**Ok so there is the first chapter, if you like please review. I will update faster if you do. I really wish you enjoyed it! Again: DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

~(~

Katara looked into Zuko's cold, golden eyes.

"I don't know where he is." She replied. Zuko continued to glare.

"He went to…the south pole?" she lied. Zuko gazed at her for a moment.

"You are lying."

"Fine! Well he isn't on this island. He went back to Kioshi Island while Sokka and I stayed here to rest."

"Why did he go to Kioshi Island?"

"I-I don't know." Zuko stepped back and pursed his lips.

"It _is _possible you are lying to me." Katara clenched her teeth. Zuko was lost in thought for a moment.

"I told you what you wanted, now let me go." Zuko looked at her, and then smiled an amused smile.

"Well you see, Katara, I don't know for sure if you're lying. So, until I found the Avatar, you'll be my prisoner."

Katara glowered. She was _no one's_ prisoner. "Let me leave, Little Prince." Zuko smiled and turned to leave. Katara pulled the small amount of water out from her canteen. She made a skinny whip and slapped Zuko in the back of the head. He stopped and turned to face her. She wanted his expression to be one of fury. She wanted to fight. However, he smiled.

"That was a bad idea, Katara." Fire shot from his hands, whips of his own. He snapped his at the same she did. The fire ate the water, completely evaporated it. He was right. That was a bad idea. Now she has no water.

Katara glared at him. She was so angry she threw her canteen at him, but, unfortunately, he dodged it. Zuko turned and left the little metal room. Katara turned around and banged her head against the wall.

_Now what am I going to do? _She thought. Her hatred for Zuko rose very high tonight. For the rest of the night no one came to bother her. She knew the ship was moving. Most likely to Kioshi.

Katara's eyes widened in horror. What had she done? Now all of Kioshi Island was in danger. She is going to cause innocent people possible pain. Did that make her a monster?

_No! Zuko is the monster not me! _Katara, now sitting, curled up into a ball on the floor. She was going to get out. She had to.

Katara was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Her knees were up and she rested her arm on them. She knew it was, at least, mid-morning because the cell started getting stuffy and hot. Her door opened slowly and Zuko entered.

"What," she said coldly without looking into his eyes. He shut the door.

"We are almost to Kioshi Island."

She turned her head away from him. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure that is where he is?"

Katara shrugged.

"I am not playing a game with you, Katara. Tell me where the Avatar is."

"He isn't at Kioshi . . ."

"I know," she looked at him now. "Just tell me where he is."

"No,"

"Now!" he yelled.

"No!" she shouted back.

"I just-

"No," she interrupted, "I will not tell you where he. You are going to have to force it out of me. And even then I will lie."

"Katara, I don't want to force it out of you. I want you to willing tell me."

"No,"

Zuko walk toward her and kneeled in front of her. She looked away. Zuko reached up and touched her neck. Katara cringed. With a swift movement Zuko took her mother's necklace. Katara gasped and tried to grab it but he was already standing above her. She got to her feet and took a fighting stance.

"Give me back my necklace, Zuko!"

"Tell me where he is and I will give it back."

Katara's eyes started to sting.

Zuko held the necklace in his left hand and dangle it over his open right hand. A flame started to form in his palm under the blue necklace.

"No!" Katara lunged for the necklace.

Zuko stopped her and pushed her down onto the metal floor. Katara stopped her tears, she was not going to cry in front of _him_.

Zuko left the room.

~(~

Zuko shut the door behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Zuko glanced down at the simple necklace in his hand.

Zuko knew a little about water nation traditions. So he knew the band in his hand was an engagement necklace. He had thought about this many times before. Sometimes he wondered who the man was. Once he assumed it was Aang, but he acted like such a child while she was so grown. The time he thought it might be Aang he grew angry. He didn't know why. He comforted himself with that fact of how different they.

He put the necklace in his hand and walked to his quarters.

~(~

**This is the first story I have written so I hope it is sufficient. Many people have dove right into Katara and Zuko having a relationship. I am working slowly on this, making it how I think it would be. Please review, if you like it I will continue. **

**-Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

~(~

Katara wasn't sure how many days exactly had passed. Possibly a week? She was begging to go crazy. It was the same thing every stinking day! Nothing was changing. Not since they left Kioshi anyway. Nothing, to Katara's information, significant happened on Kioshi. The ship stopped for a couple of hours and Katara sat wringing her hair with worry. And then the ship moved again. No one came to her cell, not until the next morning to give her a small glass of water and some kind of fruit. Apple one day, a pear another. Katara waited and waited for Zuko to come and question her again. He didn't.

Katara was beginning to get very anxious. It didn't help that her cell was so humid and sticky. Katara sighed and wiped that back of her hand across her sweating forehead. Eventually she stood and started pacing the small cell.

_Ok, _she thought, _ways to get, ways to get out…. _She pounded both her fist on the right wall and let out a frustrated growl. She felt like a rat in a cage. Once she got out, the only way _to_ escape would be the water. She would have to jump into the water, bend it to her will to get out. She didn't know to do from their but she would be out. She didn't think it would be hard to get off the deck, but out of this cell was a completely different thing.

Katara woke the next morning sweaty. She really needs a shower and fresh air. She waited for breakfast. The brought an apple and only enough water to drink. She sat around for a while. She thought about Sokka and Aang for a little bit. Katara wiped her hand across her forehead. As she pulled it way she noticed the sweat.

"Oh!" Katara stood and started pacing very fast. Using her bending she gathered all the dirty water from her skin, hair and clothing. Shortly, she had a ball about the size of a balloon. Katara stretched the water so it was a long sharp line. She faced the door and lashed the water vertically down the door. It made a clean slice in the metal. Not deep, but still noticeable. Katara began to grin as she sliced the door over and over again. She aimed for general area of the lock. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. She took a deep breath and put more effort into her bending. Her smiled became more defined, but when she heard foot steps come toward her cell, she froze the water, so thin couldn't see it, against a wall. She stepped back from the door.

~(~

Zuko walked down the metal hall to the only occupied cell on his ship. His men had heard some strange noises coming from Katara's cell and went for the prince. It had then occurred to Zuko that he hadn't paid his prisoner a visit in a while. Therefore, instead of sending the men to investigate, he went himself. He heard the sound his men were talking about. _What is that? _He thought. Once he came closer to the cell, it stopped. Zuko frown. What was she up to? Probably no good. He opened the door and walked in.

Katara was standing against the opposite wall. Everything in the room was normal. However Zuko had a feeling something was off… Zuko studied Katara. _Her eyes,_ he thought, _they're too bright, almost…excited?_

"Go ahead," said Katara. Zuko cocked his head. "Ask your same stupid question. You won't get an answer."

"Yes I will." Katara raised an eyebrow. "You will tell you don't know, like always."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Just tell me where he is, Katara, and you can leave. . . And you can have your necklace back." Katara glared at him then looked at the floor. "I just want to know simple little thing, Katara."

"I don't care what you want to know, Zuko, just let me go."

"No," he walked toward her and she tensed. "Katara, you are not going to leave this ship unless you tell me where he is. There is only one way out."

Zuko was standing to close for comfort for Katara. Zuko put his hands on the wall behind Katara. She felt so trapped. Almost as if she had no choice, she put her hands on his chest to push him away. She hardly moved him. Zuko gathered Katara's wrist in one hand and held them above her head. His hands began to grow very hot, burning her wrist.

"No way out," he reminded her. Katara clenched her teeth and glowered. Zuko dropped her wrist, turned around, and left the room. Once the door slammed shut, Katara let out a scream of frustration. She kicked the wall next to her and ice fell off. She had forgotten about her water. She glanced at the door. How hadn't Zuko noticed the inch-deep cut? Katara gathered the water and went to work again. After a few hours she heard a _click_. She broke through the lock. Katara smiled and opened the door.

~(~

**I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, I update faster when I get reviews!**

**-Kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

~(~

Katara opened the door to her cell. She just stood there for a moment, and then glanced around the corner. All clear. Cautiously, Katara stepped into the hall. As she walked down the hall she kept a fighting stance. To get to the upper deck, Katara had to back-track. She had only seen the metal halls once before so it was tricky. The closer she got to the exit the more she smelled that ocean air, and felt a breeze against her almond skin. It felt so good.

Katara saw the light coming around the corner from the door. It took all of her control not to run to it. She peaked around the corner. She saw a few Fire Nation soldiers standing on the deck talking to Zuko. It seemed they were arguing. Katara crept slowly to the stair case. None of the men were looking toward her so she went up the stairs, staying in a crouch as she did so.

Ah! The sun, warm on her face, felt wonderful. The breeze blew her hair off her shoulders.

Katara saw her target, a target that would be a challenge to get to. All she had to do was get her body over the rail. She would chose the side, that way she didn't get chopped up by the ship itself. Katara side-stepped her way along the wall, keeping her eye on the men. For the first time, she noticed something. The ship wasn't moving, and there was another ship next to it.

Katara recognized one of the men now, besides Zuko. Zuko was talking with admiral Zhao. Katara froze. She stood like a bump-on-a-log for a moment. Zuko meet her gaze. Distress was written all over his face. Oh _crap!_ Zuko's attention returned to Zhao, but his eyes kept flickering to Katara. This irritated Zhao, he began to turn to see what had Zuko so distracted. Katara yanked open the dearest door and ran inside. She shut the door lightly so it wouldn't sound suspicious. There was a door on the other side of the room. Katara didn't hesitate; she opened that door and slammed it. She was outside again. Stairs were to her right. She climbed them and went into the room above them.

There was one Fire Nation soldier in there, the captain. He was shocked to see Katara, out of breath, out of her cell. She took the water from his glass and whipped him hard with it. She had the distraction she needed and knock him out cold. Katara ran to the window, she fogged it up with her heavy breathing, and watched the men. Zhao was yelling at Zuko. Zuko replied to him and Zhao shook his head. After nearly fifteen minutes Zhao and his men departed. Katara let out a long sigh of relief. Zuko looked up at her and disappeared into the same door she used earlier. Katara turned to face the door and readied herself. She would have to fight him off. She could do it, she knew that much.

Zuko opened the door. He looked at the unconscious captain on the floor, and then his gaze met Katara's. Katara and Zuko both glared at each other. She was ready to fight while he stood upright. His body was slightly angled away from her, his hand were fist at his side. The captain groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Zuko glanced at him for a second, and in that second, Katara struck.

~(~

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Katara move to attack him. He caught her foot before it made contact with his face. She twisted out of his grip and tried again. Katara was fast and powerful, but all offense. She was wearing herself out quickly. All Zuko had to do was block Katara. He assumed she was fighting poorly because; (A) she didn't have water and (B) she was _so _desperate to escape.

Zuko waited for Katara energy to fail her. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as Katara's movement became sluggish, he pinned her arms down to her side and pushed her against the wall.

"Stop!" he shouted. She thrashed anyway. She wouldn't _dare_ listen to him. "Katara, stop." He said it without as much anger.

"I. Hate. You. Now let go of me!" she screamed at him.

"I'll let go of you when you stop fighting."

She stopped and looked at him, seething. Zuko slowly let go of her arms but did not step back. Katara looked down. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She had been _so close. _

_Stupid traitor tear, _she thought.

Zuko watched the tear slide down her cheek. Katara felt Zuko's hands around her neck, then they were gone. She looked up in astonishment. She touched her mother's necklace. Zuko's lip twitched then he grabbed her right shoulder and spun her around. He twisted her arms behind her back and took her to the main deck. A soldier stopped when he saw Katara.

"Figure out how she escaped." Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," he hurried toward Katara's old cell.

Zuko led Katara through the halls.

"You know I'll just get out again." She mumbled. Katara felt Zuko shrug.

"We'll see,"

~(~

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me so happy I wrote this after dinner. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. ;)**

**-Kayleigh**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am worried I am going to slow with the story…am I? Please share your thought.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

~(~

"Ugh!" Katara threw her hands up in frustration. "He is such a-a Fire Nation Scum! I absolutely despise him! That hot-head imbecile!" Katara took a deep breath and touched her necklace. She bit her lip. _Why'd he give it back?_ She thought this over and over again. Not once did she have an answer. She hadn't told where to find Aang, so, in his book; shouldn't that mean be keeping it? Although, wouldn't it be obvious that he had been on the same island as her. Why would she be on the island by herself? Katara rolled her eyes. Men were too hard to figure out.

"Idiot," she whispered. Katara walked over to the door of her new cell. "Let me out!" she pounded on the door. Someone chuckled.

"Let me think about it…no." Zuko was leaning against the other side of the door.

"Zuko, Let me out!"

"Tell me where he is and I will."

"Ugh! What are you waiting for, anyway? He _always_ gets away."

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Because it is that way!"

"I need him, Katara."

"Not as much as the rest of the world."

Zuko sighed. That was probably true . . . but it didn't matter! He needs to restore his honor. Without doing so, he can never return home. He can never be _Fire Lord._ He had to capture the Avatar, no questions asked.

"Quit being so selfish, Zuko."

His temper flared. "Me?" he yelled in disbelief. "How can you say I'm the selfish one?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Because you are. Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"Just shut up, Katara." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Katara was quiet. How could he not realize just _how_ selfish he was?

"You want to know where he is. Well, too bad. You wouldn't get the information out of if you beat me until I was numb."

"Do you think I would beat you?" his temper started coming back.

"Ha! Probably. I bet you have beaten others."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed. He turned around and opened the door. Katara had been leaning against it and she heard him until it was, too, late. She fell backwards into his grip and her held her there.

"You think I have tortured people, Katara? You think I am cruel enough to do that? Well, guess what, Katara, who have no idea who I am or what I have done." He released her and she fell to the ground. Zuko stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Katara curled up into a ball. Zuko had really shaken her up. Katara took two deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

~(~

Zuko stormed off to his quarters. He slammed the door shut and threw himself, face down, onto his bed.

"Stupid water witch," he mumbled into the mattress. _Why is it, _he thought, _that she, of all girls had to be my enemy? She has brains and beauty and she can fight, she is too distracting! . . . stupid water witch. Stupid South Pole, and stupid-stupid…everything! _ Zuko thought about how angry Katara made him, hoping to stay angry with her. Wishing he could, somehow, treat her like his enemy. How could he? She was just so innocent. And disgustingly hopeful. Why couldn't she just be a good little girl and tell him where that stupid Avatar was? His life would get infinitely better.

"Stupid water witch," he mumbled as he drifted toward unconsciousness.

~(~

**So there you have it! Chapter five, yeah I know, it **_**is**_** short. Remember to review. The more reviews I get the more I write! **

**-Kayleigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, listen to this; I read a Zutara story not too long ago. It was the usual. They hate each other, they fall in love. It was so fast though. And then, all of a sudden, Zuko is calling Katara "love" and stupid gooey things like that. I was thinking **_**really? He is sixteen and he is talking like Edward Cullen. **_**What the heck?**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!**

~(~

Zuko took a deep breath. He felt the heat course through his body and the energy built up in his chest. The heat became intense, with a roar; Zuko let the energy and the heat discharge from his body through his fist. But it was sloppy. He banged his fist against his head in frustration and yelled;

"Why, why, why can't I get this right?" He yelled.

"Prince Zuko," said Iroh.

"What?" screamed Zuko, frustration and anger was obvious in his tone. Iroh waited. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What is it, Uncle?" he said.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh repeated, "You have never had this sort of difficulties on your training. What is it that distracts you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," it came out sharper than he intended.

"Your fine . . . I know you better that _that_, Prince Zuko." Iroh chuckled. "Give me a little more credit, please."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"This exercise is easy, Prince Zuko." Iroh shook his head. "You have done it many times, never having trouble until now . . . ?"

"I- I'm just a little distracted." Zuko put his right arm behind his head and rubbed at his neck, trying to release his stress.

Iroh's laugh lacked any humor. "I know," he replied. Zuko turned his back to his uncle and looked out at the evening horizon. Iroh sighed and went to his quarters below the deck.

Zuko took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. His mind was distracted with two different things. First; there was Zhao. During his short _visit_ he had pressed Zuko with more information about the Avatar. Who did this man think he was? Admiral, well sure, but that didn't out rank Zuko. He was the _prince. _The only person who out ranked him was the Fire Lord. However, Zuko was a banished prince. So, maybe, he didn't count as an authority to Zhao.

Zuko would _not_ give up Katar- his prisoner. If Zhao knew he had her, he would surely take her away. Zhao was not a man of honor. He was cruel. He would torture her until she spit it out, or until she died. Zuko shuttered at the thought. He was sure Katara would lie to him either way. Once Zhao got what he wanted, he'd kill her; without a doubt.

The other thing on his mind was what Katara said to him. How could she think that? He would never put someone through that kind of pain. Zuko _had_ been there, and it was not something you could easily forget. He still could not believe Katara thought he was that cruel. She didn't know him. She had no idea what he had been through. She never would. So how could she understand? Katara was a smart girl, she _should_ understand his motives. Why would a prince be doing the dirty work for anyway? He wouldn't. That was what Zhao was for. Zuko believed it should be obvious why he was doing this. Anybody else would act this way, wouldn't they? Would they? Zuko shook his head.

_Of course they would, who wouldn't? _He asked himself. It was perfectly rational to behave as he did.

~(~

Katara lay on the floor of her new cell. Her knees were bent at a ninety angle with feet resting on the wall. Katara's cell was guarded constantly. Every few minutes she glared at the door. Katara sighed and put her hands behind her head. She thought about Sokka and what he would say if-when she got out. She could hear it now.

"Katara! What were you thinking? Sneaking off alone. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Do you realize how much trouble you put Aang and me in trying to find you? Jeez, Katara . . ." Katara laughed quietly.

There were shuffling sounds outside the door. Katara glared at it, wishing she could burn a hole through her biggest obstacle.

Katara stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what to make of Zuko's reaction to what she said. Katara's was very surprised to learn Zuko was against the brutalities she had always thought he was capable of. So how did he get his information, then? Well, it wasn't like he was always up-to-date on where the avatar was. Maybe he did just follow their trail. It isn't like it is hard to follow a flying bison.

He had been so infuriated by her accusation. The way he reacted, it scared her.

But she knew she would have reacted the same way if he had accused her of it. She almost regretted what she said. No, she did regret it. In fact, she was almost sure she felt . . . _guilty_. The thought shocked her, but it was true.

A few hours passed when Zuko went to Katara's cell. She was asleep on the floor. Zuko's anger melted away when he saw her pure face. He turned to leave, but he heard her sharp intake of breath. She was on her feet when he turned to face her. Zuko didn't understand her expression. It was the usual guarded, I-wish-you-would-drop-dead expression. Katara bit her lip, while Zuko's brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked quietly. Zuko cocked an eyebrow. _What, no sarcastic remarks? _He thought. Katara looked at the floor. "I don't know where he is."

Zuko nodded, he knew that would be her answer. Zuko turned to leave again.

"Zuko," Katara barely spoke above a whisper. Zuko looked at her. She was twisting her hair nervously. Zuko waited but she said nothing.

"Yes,"

"I'm, er, uh, I'm sorry . . . about what I said . . . earlier." When Zuko didn't reply she looked up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. He blinked a few times.

"Um . . . thank you, Katara."

Katara nodded and looked at the floor again. Zuko backed out of the cell. Before shutting the door he looked at her and said;

"Goodnight, Katara,"

It was Katara's turn to be shocked. She looked up at Zuko in astonishment. He smirked and shut the door.

"Good . . . night, Zuko,"

~(~

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update faster with the more reviews I get so hop to it!**

**-Kayleigh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I write this chapter I want to warn you; I wasn't sure how to proceed so I'm worried this won't be as sufficient as the previous ones. Sorry, but, I will try my best.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY…SO BACK OFF!**

~(~

Katara paced her small cell. She had been thinking about Zuko and that worried her. She _should _be thinking of a way to get out. But every time she thought of escape, Zuko blocked the thought. Katara wasn't worried Zuko would stop her, like she originally had been. She kept getting distracted by how, what word would fit? Normal? Would that work?

Last night, she didn't see the usually bitter and hot-headed Zuko. She saw a hurt teenage boy. He looked . . . lost? Katara didn't recognize the expression he wore. She had never seen it on him before; she never thought she would.

A week ago, she would rather have cut out her tongue than _apologize _to _Zuko_. It was still hard for her to believe it. And she was the one her said it! Katara sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

She was such a mess. Katara really needed to bathe. Her hair was knotty and oily, yet she couldn't even pull it back! Her clothes probably stunk, considering she had been so sweaty. Katara's feminine side could hardly stand herself. She rolled her eyes. What could she do about it now? Sadly, absolutely nothing.

Katara wrung her hair; she tied it into a knot at the nape of her neck. It looked horrible but it made her feel better. There was noise outside her door and, out of habit, she glared at it. Katara leaned against the wall opposite of the door. This was way too confusing! A month ago, Katara could have easily said: "I will never have any type of feelings for Zuko. He is a monster and isn't worthy of honor at all."

But now, that wasn't true. It wasn't necessarily that Katara _liked_ Zuko. She didn't. Not even a little bit. However, she had some kind of . . . respect for him. Zuko seeing Zuko's face, she _did _think of him as a person. He was someone who could feel pain.

But she wasn't going to let him know that! The only reason she apologized, was because the guilt was eating her up. Katara had expected Zuko to rolls his eyes, or laugh darkly at her. But he was shocked. Then he tells her _goodnight? _What's up with that? It was so unlike him. Katara sat down, sulking. She didn't know what to think. She crossed her legs, put her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin in her palms. Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

There were footsteps outside the metal door. Katara heard voices but only recognized one. She rolled her eyes. He had such ironic timing. She didn't move from oh so very comfy seat. She heard someone walk down the hall. Katara hoped it was Zuko. She didn't want to see him right now; not that she ever did in the past.

Zuko opened the door, came in, and shut it behind him. Katara didn't look at him. He sat down across from her and crossed his legs. Zuko said nothing.

"What," said Katara. She didn't look up. When Zuko didn't respond she couldn't help but to look at him. His face was smooth and expressionless. "What are you looking at?"

Zuko looked away from her and smirked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Katara, do you know where the Avatar is?"

Katara sighed. "No,"

"Hmmm,"

"You got your answer. Now go away."

"I don't think I will,"

Katara looked at him; he was looking at her again. "And why is that, _Prince_ Zuko?"

"I would like to speak with you."

"About?"

He thought a moment, "I want to know, why."

"Why _what?_" she sneered. The corner of Zuko's mouth curled up. This was the Katara he knew and- and the one that amused him.

"I actually have to questions. First, why do you follow him? The Avatar I mean."

Katara laughed sarcastically. "Simple," she said, "He is the one trying to help the world, not himself. And because he is my friend . . . do _you _have any friends, Zuko?'

Zuko looked down and his brow furrowed. "I used to. Her name was Mae . . . though I doubt she considers me a friend now." He sounded sad.

"Mae," Katara whispered, thinking.

"Hard to believe, is it?"

"A little . . . what was your second question?"

"Oh," he hesitated, "I was wondering, why did you apologize to me?"

~(~

**Muhahaha! Did you like it? The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**

**-Kayleigh**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ -**** I feel I need to apologize to you. Someone informed me that my grammar has been off. And some of you have been confused by what I was trying to say in the story. I'm so sorry. When I proof read my story, because I know what it is **_**suppose**_**d to say, my mind skips over it. There is no way I am going to have my **_**mom**_** proof read it. I will be more careful.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY . . . SO BACK OFF**

~(~

Katara didn't answer him. She didn't _have_ an answer. So what was she supposed to say? That she-she . . . what? Wasn't she just trying to figure this out? Katara let out a long breath. She looked at the floor. Zuko didn't try to persuade her, he just waited patiently. Katara decided she wasn't going to answer. She was just going to let him guess. That wouldn't embarrass her any.

A few minutes later Zuko interrupted the silence. "Katara, would you please answer me?"

Katara was surprised he said _please_. She looked to her right and stared at the wall. "Go away,"

"Not until I get an answer,"

"What do you want me to say?" she glared at him.

"I don't care what you say."

"Is that so, Zuko?" she cocked an eyebrow while his furrowed.

"Yes . . ."

"OK," she said it with mock enthusiasm. "You, _Prince _Zuko, are the most self-centered, ignorant, and evil man I know…how's that?" Katara smirked, and leaned against the wall while folding her arms over her chest.

Zuko's anger flared. He wanted to shout but, instead, he clenched his teeth together and held in his anger. "That may be true, Katara. To you, anyway. But the thing is, you haven't met many people in the Fire Nation. You don't know evil the way I do." They stared at each other than Katara looked down.

While Katara concentrated on the floor, Zuko noticed she had tied her hair into a rather ugly knot. He wondered why she did that. Katara wiped the back of her hand across her forehead unconsciously. Zuko noticed she was sweaty. He didn't think it was hot in here. It was a little humid sure, but not that humid.

"Your right, Zuko," she didn't look up. "You are not the worse person I have ever met. I have met an evil man from the Fire Nation. I don't know his name, though it doesn't really matter. That man killed my innocent mother when I was a child."

"I didn't know that." Zuko shook his head.

"And then you," she nearly shouted, "You take away the one thing I have left from my mother, and attempt to manipulate me with it! Yet you don't think that is bad?"

"I never-

"You never?" Katara shouted in disbelief, "My necklace you moron!" She gestured to the blue necklace around her neck.

The relief Zuko felt made it impossible to speak, and it was quite surprising. So she wasn't engaged. It was simply a hand-me-down.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I gave it back." He pointed out.

"Oh, let's all bow down to Zuko! He returned something that wasn't his to take."

"I'm sorry I did that."

"Good, but I don't forgive you."

Zuko stood. "And I'm sorry you feel that way." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

Katara and Zuko both let out a scream of frustration.

~(~

Zuko lay on his bed. A faint breeze came in through the window. The night sky didn't show the moon or a single star. Zuko sighed; he didn't think he would get too much sleep tonight. He rolled onto his side and gazed at the Fire Nation flag, but he didn't see it. He saw Katara's angry glare. It had kept him up the past two nighst and now it haunted him a third night. He needed his sleep!

So Zuko thought about fights he has had in the past with Katara. He studied her flaws and his. Zuko thought of the fact that, every time, she outdid him in the end. He would have the upper hand but she would take it from him.

Zuko smiled. She always out did him. Yet it didn't make him mad in away. He admired her.

Zuko frowned. That was a very bad thought to have. He shouldn't _admire _a water bender. Let alone his enemy.

However, He did.

~(~

**I hope that makes up for my mistakes. Please review, ill update faster if you do.**

**-Kayleigh**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! How do you guys like the story so far? I'm not getting as many reviews as I was hoping for but I haven't gotten any hate mail. That's good, right? **

~(~

A week had passed since Zuko's and Katara's chat. The least you could say was they weren't on friendly terms. Zuko tried his hardest to concentrate on his training, and, a lot of the time, he succeeded. Then there were those few moments that his mind would betray him and he would think of Katara. Her anger, her sarcasm, her eyes, and her smile. She was the only girl he knew with brilliant blue eyes. She was the only girl he knew whose sarcasm was actually amusing and clever. She was the only girl with a temper to match his own. When he thought about that, he almost laughed.

Katara had a beautiful smile. A smile that was rare, for he hardly ever saw the real one. And when Zuko thought _that,_ he mentally cringed. He didn't want to think any part of Katara was beautiful or attractive . . . but he did. In the past, nothing but the Avatar caught Zuko's attention. So when he fought Katara, she was just an obstacle. It wasn't until hours later that he craved to beat her, just because it was her. Not because she guarded the Avatar but because she was a challenge.

Zuko could not win against Katara.

It was a truth he had come to a long time ago. However, he was never going to stop trying. Some day he would beat her in a fight. Zuko laughed while walking down the hall to his room. If he ever fought her soon, she would win. Her anger would make her stronger, fiercer. Yep, she'd beat him, no doubt about it. Zuko shook his head and rounded the corner that lead to his room. Zuko shut the door behind him after entering. His room was dark. Hm, he was sure he had left a lamp on. Zuko lit one of the lamps.

"Hello, Zuko,"

He spun to face the intruder, ready to fight.

Katara was leaning against the wall across from him. She had obviously taken advantage of his washbasin. Her hair was clean and hugged her waist. Her was skin was clear and she had change her clothes. She wore a hodge-podge of clothing, whatever she could find in Zuko's closet. She had her boots on but she wore a long shirt she which she had tied a belt around at her waist. Around Katara's wrist was a metal ring of keys. She would have looked funny if it were any other situation.

Zuko didn't relax his stance. Katara smirked.

"I refuse to stay in that disgusting cell any longer, Zuko."

"How did you even get out?"

"Oh, it was really quite easy. I tricked the 'guard,'"

"You _tricked_ the guard. How did you accomplish _that?_"

"I waited for the most idiotic one-

"How would-

"It's rude to interrupt, Zuko. Anyway, I waited for the most idiotic one, the lazy one. He was the one that never threatened me. The one that fell asleep outside of my cell. How would I know? He snores. And then I screamed. I needed help! So he opened the door for me. He took my place for me, too. He is very generous, you know that? Though, you might want to get him out of their soon, he may have a concussion."

Zuko stared at her. "So why are you _here?_" he said at last. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"I needed new clothes and . . . I don't know where we are. I was trying to figure out your coordinates over there," she gestured to his desk with her chin, "when I heard you laugh," She looked at him questionably. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"I underestimated you."

"I know. Your mistake,"

"By far," he agreed. "You are not leaving, Katara."

"I knew you would say that. But it is another lie. You know very well that I will get away."

"You are lying to yourself," glared at her. She was good.

Katara shrugged and smirked.

"I have to admit, Katara, I'm impressed."

"Oh, I know,"

Zuko chuckled. "Sure you –

Katara stepped away from the wall and Zuko became serious again. Katara took one step toward him while he stepped away in synchronization. Katara smiled and fell back into her own graceful fighting stance.

"Ready to lose again, Zuko?"

~(~

**I like this chapter, myself! How about you? The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**

**-Kayleigh**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY BLAH BLAH BLAH …BACK OFF **

~(~

Katara prepared to fight Zuko. She originally had hoped he didn't show up. But now that he had, she was happy to rub it in his face that she escaped. Honestly, she hadn't been very nice about it. But who cared? She had the coordinates to their location. They were near the Eastern Air Temple. When she got off the ship, she had to bend about ten miles and there was land. She could do that, but Zuko would follow her.

She'd worry about that later.

Right now she had to focus on Zuko, who was intent on keeping her here. She couldn't let him do that. She could not be in a cage any longer. She hated the feeling, being trapped.

"Katara," Zuko's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Katara, you don't need to fight, just tell me where he is." He tried to sound persuasive.

"I don't know anymore, Zuko! How could I? I have been here too long. He has moved I'm sure. I told you the truth last time." _And you didn't let me go. _She thought.

"Well, where was he when I found you?" Zuko sounded confused.

Katara rolled her eyes. "He was on the island with me and Sokka." She answered.

Zuko growled. "He was on the island and you didn't tell me?" he yelled.

"You didn't take the time to look."

Zuko was so angry. How was he so blind? Of course he would have been there. Of course she would have lied. Zuko's dangerous temper flared. He couldn't hold it back. With a growl he threw fire at Katara.

Katara yelped, she hadn't seen it coming, and ducked.

In an instance, Zuko was kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up and pressed against the wall. Katara regretted all she had said before. She knew it encouraged his outrage as well. Zuko glared at her.

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know," Zuko's gripped tightened.

"Think!" his nails dug into her shoulders. She held back a whimper.

"He is looking for me."

"Where would he look?"

Katara thought a moment. "I-I really don't know." But Zuko's tightening grip made her say, "Anywhere near water."

"Well that _really_ narrows it down, Katara." Zuko glared at her and she looked back.

"Zuko," Katara whispered.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You're hurting me,"

Zuko's grip relaxed and he looked away. Katara let out a long breath. He had never frightened her like that before and she hoped to never see it again.

Zuko looked at Katara's wrist. He picked up her hand and pulled off the keys.

He looked back at her face.

"You are not leaving until I find him, do you hear me?"

Katara glared at him then looked away. There was no way she would agree to that. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I understand you do not want to be in a cage. And yes, you have been in there for a long time. So I won't put you back in."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

He smirked. "But of course you won't be able to freely roam the ship either."

~(~

**Super short. Wrote it at 11:00.**

**But I figured a third chapter today wouldn't kill anyone**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to warn you. School is starting back up so the chapters will come in slower. Sorry, but there isn't much I can do about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH ONLY OWN THIS STORY BLAH BLAH BACK OFF**

~(~

Ok, it was pretty much official. She was going to kill him. And, soon. She'd get him in his sleep. But then how would she get out? Oh, that's right, she couldn't. Zuko had put her key in the perfect place and she had no idea where that was. Impeccable.

Katara wasn't in a cell. Nope, instead she had a shackle around her ankle and she was in Zuko's room. The chain was tied to his metal desk. At first, Katara was ecstatic at his stupidity, but the desk is bolted to the wall and the floor; to prevent it from moving in harsh weather.

The chain did reach the door but it didn't matter. She could break the chain with water bending, but Zuko checked on her regularly. He'd stop her, obviously. At night, all the water in the room was removed. Katara had noticed over the past couple of nights that Zuko was a light sleeper. And when he did sleep, he thrashed, like he was having a nightmare. It made Katara sympathetic, but she wouldn't let him know that.

Katara sighed and leaned against the wall. The room was dark. Zuko was asleep with his blanket tangled around his legs. He slept without a shirt and it was a little distracting. Katara never slept at night. She couldn't, not with him here.

Zuko rolled onto his stomach in his sleep. Katara watched him. Sometimes she felt like she was being rude, but then she decided she didn't care. If Zuko was going to keep her here then she would do whatever she wanted. Zuko moved onto his back then thrashed in his sleep. Katara sighed, _another nightmare, _she thought.

Zuko gasped and sat up. Katara watched him silently. Zuko's hands went to his face and he took two deep ragged breaths.

"Zuko," Katara whispered.

Zuko didn't say anything.

"Zuko," she repeated, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he mumbled into his hands.

"I think you should."

"I don't want to."

"You need to. How are you ever going to get passed them?"

"I don't need you to comfort me, Katara." He said sourly.

"I'm not trying to."

"Then be quiet."

Katara didn't reply

Zuko took a deep breath, and then he got out of bed and left the room. Katara watched him leave.

~(~

Zuko stood on the deck and stared at the night sky. The breeze felt like a gentle caress against his pale skin. It reminded him of his dream. The last gentle touch he received from his mother before she was taken away from him. He often wondered if she would be proud of him.

He assumed not, considering all the evil he has done. Zuko sighed. He decided to go back to his room before his crazy uncle showed up like he always did.

When he opened the door Katara was still sitting on her makeshift bed. She looked at him as he walked in.

"Are you ok?" she asked after he sat on his bed.

He shrugged.

"Zuko-

"I'm fine Katara. Quit acting like you're my mother."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are,"

Katara looked away and huffed. "Fine, don't tell me. Just mope in the morning as always."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Katara."

"It's true," she mumbled.

"Just mind your own business,"

Katara mumbled incoherently.

Zuko smiled a tiny smile. Katara looked back at him. She noticed his smile and cocked her head to the right.

"What?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head his head and the smiled disappeared.

"Nothing," Zuko climbed under the covers. "Good night, Katara."

"'Night, Zuko."

~(~

When Zuko woke the next morning, Katara was curled into a ball facing the wall. It looked like she was asleep, but her eyes were open. Zuko walked over to his closet and pulled on a shirt, his armor and then put his boots on. Katara listened to the fabric slide across his skin but continued to stare at the wall. Zuko walked over to his bed and picked up his blanket. He went over to Katara and draped it over her. She didn't move , and Zuko left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Katara shut her eyes.

Zuko went to the deck and his uncle greeted him.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko. I trust you slept well."

"Hello, Uncle."

"So, Prince Zuko, I was wondering how Kat- the prisoner is."

"How should I know?"

"She is in your room isn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I treat her like a guest."

Iroh chuckled. "I'm sure you don't_, _nephew."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I need to train, Uncle."

"No, breakfast first,"

~(~

**Please review. I will update sooner if you do.**

**-Kayleigh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I was honestly thinking of stopping the story. But don't worry; I'll try to hammer out some more chapters. Maybe I'll get over this bump.**

**Disclaimer to all but this story**

~(~

"No, Prince Zuko, you're doing it wrong . . . again. Try to be more graceful through the movement. Almost like it is a dance." Iroh corrected Zuko's bending mistake. Zuko tried again.

"Better, again,"

Zuko repeated the move and continued to repeat it until he got it right. When he finally did, Iroh nodded.

"See, Prince Zuko? A little patience and a little practice can make all the difference."

"Yes, uncle," Iroh smiled. He knew his nephew well enough to know where his mind was wandering.

"Zuko,"

"Yes,"

"Come have tea with me,"

Zuko rolled his eyes but didn't argue, which pleased Iroh.

Iroh lead Zuko to his apartments where his tea-table was located. Each of them sat down across from each other. Zuko waited patiently for Iroh to pour his cup. He took a sip immediately after Iroh handed it to him. Iroh studied Zuko's odd behavior while he sipped his own tea.

"Prince Zuko, I hadn't realized you liked tea so much. In fact, I was pretty sure you had a certain dislike toward it."

Zuko shrugged. "It isn't too bad." He took another drink.

Iroh chuckled. "No, it isn't," he agreed. "Prince Zuko," his tone became serious, "We need to talk."

Zuko became suspicious. "About?" he urged when his uncle didn't continue.

"About, Katara,"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What about, Katara?"

"I think it is time you let the poor girl go."

"Why would I do _that_?" he couldn't believe what Iroh was saying. Let Katara _go?_

"Don't you think it's time, Prince Zuko? You said you'd let her go once she told you where you could find the Avatar. But she doesn't know where he is! So what is the point, Prince Zuko? What are you even planning to do with the poor girl?"

"I'm not planning to do anything!"

"Then why won't you let her go?"

"I-I don't know! I guess because we are so close to the Serpent's Pass, she'd be devoured if I let her go."

"We are not _that _close to the pass. We are rather far from it, actually." Iroh gave Zuko a meaningful look. "You are lying to me, Prince Zuko."

Zuko stared at his uncle with his hands balled into fist. He stood and stopped out of the room. Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose and shock his head.

~(~

While Zuko was gone, Katara snooped around his room. She looked at the different books and papers on his desk, rummaged through Zuko's chest. Then one thing caught her eye. She found an ornate box, inside his large chest. When she opened the small box she found a picture of Zuko in his younger years, before he had his scar. To the left of Zuko was a woman with long black hair and pale skin; just like Zuko. She had his golden eye, or rather, he had her eyes. She was Zuko's mother; it was obvious because they looked very similar.

The woman was beautiful, as was Zuko in his youth. He looked happy, cheerful even. And that made him look like a completely different person. Katara wondered what he would look like today if he ever smiled with joy. He'd probably be handsome, not that he wasn't already . . . Katara shook her head.

She also wondered whatever happened to Zuko's mother. Was she in the Fire Nation? Still married to the Fire Lord?

There was no way she was going to ask him. Katara gently laid the photo back into the small box and placed it within the chest.

_I think I will ask him._ She thought. _The worse he could do was turn into physco-Zuko again._

So it was decided, Katara would ask Zuko about the beautiful, mysterious, woman-without mentioning the fact that she had gone through his stuff.

~(~

**Please review.**

**Oh! Does anyone know why I can't check my story traffic?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

~(~

Katara sat on Zuko's bed-not a smart thing to do-and waited for him. She about how she was going to asked him. Katara didn't want it to seem obvious that she had gone through her belongings. She waited until, finally, night came and he returned. Katara held still as Zuko opened the door.

Zuko took in Katara sitting on his bed, then shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," she was nearly bouncing from curiosity. Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"Katara . . . ?"

"What?"

His eyes narrowed, and then he shook his head. "Just spit it out, Katara."

Katara was shocked speechless. She hadn't thought she was _that_ obvious. "I-uh, was wonder . . . what happened to your, uh, mother?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed and his expression became suspicious. "Why do you say that?"

Katara shrugged.

"Nothing happened her," Zuko said between clenched teeth.

"Then where is she? Is she still in the Fire Nation with the Fire Lord?"

"No,"

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know," his voice was harsh.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Mind your own business, Katara!"

"But-

"She's gone! There, happy now?"

Katara looked at him while he glared at her.

"No," Katara shook her head and stood up. While Zuko let out a long breath and closed his eyes, fighting off the anger.

"Zuko,"

He grunted.

"Why is she gone?"

"Ask my father,"

Katara's eye lit up with understanding. She unconsciously she reached out to Zuko but her hand froze in midair. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

Katara rested her hand on Zuko's cheek. His eyes shot open and he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Zuko,"

Zuko shrugged.

Katara shook her head, "It isn't ok, Zuko." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Your right," he said. Katara smiled.

"I am always right."

Zuko laughed a little. Katara removed her hand and turned around, but Zuko caught her wrist. She stopped. Zuko pulled Katara into him and hugged her tightly. At first, Katara didn't hug back. She was shocked.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered and Katara wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome,"

They stood locked in their embrace for a moment and Katara began to blush. Luckily, Zuko pulled away first, but his arms moved from her waist to her hips.

"You know," he said, "For a water bender you aren't half bad."

Katara snickered. "For a fire bender you aren't- no you're still bad. No offense," she shrugged.

Zuko chuckled and released her.

Later that night, Katara slept through the night soundlessly, not feeling the need to watch Zuko. And she realized. She trusted Zuko. And she wished they weren't unavoidable enemies. If the world hadn't had this war, and they met some other way, what would it be like for them? Katara _liked_ Zuko. She had a feeling he liked her too. And so, she wished they had met some other way. For now, they were enemies and always would be.

~(~

**Sorry it took so long! I had finals at school so I had to cram. And when I say cram I mean **_**cram.**_

**Remember; the more reviews, the more chapters.**

**-kayleigh**


	14. Chapter 14

**Had to go to a rotary meeting, otherwise this would have been done Friday.**

**Disclaimer- own noting but da story**

~(~

Zuko wasn't in his room so Katara worked on the shackle around her ankle. She didn't concentrate as hard as she had in the past; the previous night kept passing through her mind. For a while, she wasn't sure what to think of it but then she came to a conclusion.

Zuko wasn't bad.

Not that Zuko was _good _though. No, it wasn't that either. Zuko _was_ good. Or, rather, he used to be. But something must have happened. And she was sure it had to do with his mother.

How could Katara blame him when he had the influence of the Fire Lord? He had probably been taught to be a murderer from the start. Yet, she had seen a side of Zuko that wasn't supposed to exist. And the truth was: it did.

Katara shook her head; she shouldn't have these feelings. Questioning Zuko state of being? He was a monster…right?

A sharp pain went through Katara foot. She looked down; her heel was angled half way out of the shackle in a very uncomfortable way. Katara bit her lip and slid the rest of her foot out. She gaped at the shackle while rubbing her sore ankle.

Katara stood and noticed how light her foot felt without that metal ring encasing it. Slowly, she backed up toward the door. She reached behind her and pulled down on the handle. It clicked open.

Katara walked through the hall ways in a daze.

"Hey," someone yelled down the hall. Katara heard the footsteps approach her. She turned at the right moment and her foot met with his groin. He slouched and she grabbed his shoulders; pulling his head into her knee. He fell to the floor.

Katara had done this without thinking. And, as she continued down the hall, she didn't think. Not a single thought protruded her mind.

She saw the stairs that led to the outside and was shocked when she didn't feel a desire to move faster. In fact, she stopped all together.

And Zuko's face was blocking her vision. And this angered her. Katara should not have _feelings_ for Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

Katara stood a foot away from the sunlight with her fists tight at her sides. She stepped into the light walked up the stairs.

~(~

Zuko was in the captain's control room.

"Sir, Admiral Zhao wants to have a meeting with you. He sent a hawk late last night."

"Did he happen to say _why_?"

The captain nodded. "It is concerning the Avatar, sir,"

Zuko sighed, of course it was. "When?"

"Within the-

A man came charging into the room. His clothing was ripped and he was covered in sweat, or was it just water?

"Prince Zuko, the prisoner has escaped."

"What? How-

He heard Katara's angry shout echo through the open door. Zuko ran to the window that look out over the deck. Katara was fighting at least eight men and had knocked out six others. And, somehow, she was winning. How in the world did she fight so well?

Zuko shook his head and pushed passed his uncle and the soldier. As he walked down to the deck he took off his shirt. He knew he'd need as little weight on him as possible when she was this angry.

He pushed open the door that lead to the deck and nearly fell. Katara had covered the entire deck in a layer of ice. And when men melted it, she just froze the water that was left over.

Zuko removed his shoes and sent extreme heat to his feet to melt the ice as he walked. He slowly made his way to Katara who happened to be diminishing his crew.

He was about three yards away from her when he spoke.

"Katara," he shouted her name but without anger.

She turned to him with a rather angry expression.

"What?" She yelled.

"Just calm down, Katara." Zuko put his palms up as if to surrender.

"Calm down?" she sneered, "It's your fault, Zuko, all yours,"

"I understand and I am sorry. I should have let you go,"

She let out a frustrated yell between her teeth.

"If you had let me go . . ." she trailed off.

"If I had let you go,"

Katara shook her head. "It is your fault. You-you weren't supposed to be like that."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "Be like what?"

Katara glared at him. "It doesn't matter," she said between her teeth.

"Okay, Katara, I am really confused. What do you mean? What doesn't matter?"

"Nothing,"

"That's a lie,"

"So,"

"Is that all you have to say? You throw a huge temper tantrum and then have nothing to say about it? Stop bottling it in, Katara. It rips you up inside."

"You don't know anything! "

"Then inform me!"

Zuko began stepping closer to Katara without realizing it. She hadn't noticed either.

"I don't know how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how? Just spit it out."

"No,"

"Why,"

Katara looked away. He was driving her crazy and not in the good way. She shook her head slowly.

"It's . . . better that way,"

Zuko and Katara were about a foot apart now. She was still in a defensive position and he had his hands down at his side.

"What does _that_ mean?"

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. She slowly came out of her bending form.

"Nothing," she said quietly. Katara took a step back and looked away from Zuko. She felt traitor tears slip down her cheek.

"Katara," Zuko stepped toward her, "Why are you crying?"

Katara wiped away the salt water. "I'm not," her voice was thick.

Zuko laughed without humor. "You are a lousy liar, Katara"

She rolled her eyes. "Zuko, I don't-

Zuko stepped closer to her and she lost her thought when she realized his chest was bare. She looked away and blushed. He put his palms on the side of her face and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me what is wrong."

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. Zuko sighed and out his hands on her back. Katara held her breath. He pulled her into him and whispered into her ear.

"Please, tell me,"

~(~

**Please, please review. The more I get the faster I will update**

**-Kayleigh **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: blah blah own nothing but this story Blah **

~(~

Katara pushed away from Zuko. She was so confused she could hardly speak correctly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Zuko, I need to leave."

"_Need_ to leave?"

Katara nodded. "Not want—need,"

"Katara, that doesn't even make sense."

"I know,"

Zuko stepped toward her again but she pulled away.

"Stop," she said but Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She tensed. "Please, let go,"

But, of course, he ignored her. Instead, Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. Katara clenched her teeth.

"Please, tell me what is making you so angry."

"You are,"

"Why,"

"Because you're acting weird,"

Zuko chuckled. "How am I being _weird?"_

"You've been different from what I thought you were."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She tried to push away but he didn't let her.

"You aren't as _bad_ as I believed you were." Zuko held her at arm's length and searched her eyes.

"And just how bad did you believe I was, anyway?"

"I don't know," she looked away, "but I expected you to be crueler."

"Oh, I see, you expected me to what? Torture you into telling me where _he _was. I'm not that kind of person, Katara."

I know that _now_."

"Okay, so why is it you feel the _need _to leave? I mean, I know you want to . . . "

Katara stepped away from him. "That's just it, I don't want to leave. So I need to."

Zuko had to registrar that for a moment. Since when did Katara want to stay here—on Zuko's ship—with him? Never . . .

Katara waited impatiently for him to answer. She wished she could go back to hating him. Just erase every positive thought she had about him.

He was the Fire Nation Prince—banished for some unknown reason to her, but still.

"Katara," Zuko took another step toward her but she retaliated; stepping in the opposite direction. "That is—

A Fire Nation ship caught Zuko's attention. The flag made it clear who the ship belong to. . .

Katara noticed Zuko's far off gaze and looked behind her. The ship was a lot closer than it should be. Katara studied the flag.

"Zhao," she looked back at Zuko. He nodded. She looked behind her again. "How is he moving so fast?"

"I don't know, unless . . . " Realizing he had paused Katara met his gaze.

"What?"

"Never mind, it really isn't important."

"You'll tell me later,"

"Fine, but right now, you need to hide."

"What? No,"

"Yes,"

"Zuko—

"Katara," he interrupted. "He _is_ a cruel man; he will kill you without hesitation."

"I can take care of myself, Zuko." She put her hands on her hips. Zuko looked down at her slightly bruised ankle.

"Yeah, obviously,"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You don't expect me to sit around and wait do you?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you are going to do. What have you got to lose? If you hide below deck, he will have no reason to fight me. He will disappear as fast as he showed up. However, if he knows you're here, he will fight to have you."

"I'm a better fighter than him."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "No,"

"Yes!"

They both had their fists balled at their sides; glaring at each other.

"You think you can keep me locked up this time, but I will always get out."

"I know that,"

"Then stay out of my way."

"Let me think about that, no,"

Katara wanted to stick her tongue out at him like a child. She looked behind her again. Zhao was getting closer and closer with each passing moment.

"Why don't you warn your crew?" She asked.

"Go downstairs,"

"Fine," Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

"I said fine, is that so hard to believe?" She walked around him and jogged toward the stairs.

"Katara wait," She turned toward Zuko. He smiled sheepishly. "We won't be able to fight with all this ice."

"Oh, right," Katara turned the water into mist. It was too thick to see through but it only lasted a few seconds. When it cleared, Katara was gone. Zuko shook his head and began yelling commands.

~(~

In Zuko's room, Katara rummaged through his closet; looking for anything she could wear that would protect her. It couldn't be too heavy and she had to be able to move her arms. She couldn't find anything. Katara looked down at her current attire; Zuko's shirt with a belt tied around her waist.

Katara found her old, dirty, water tribe clothing. She ripped off the sleeves on her tunic. Katara pulled off Zuko's shirt and replaced it with her own ruined one. She ripped her pants as well so that they barely hung over her boots.

There was no way she was going to miss this fight.

~(~

**You may not be happy to hear this; it is almost done.**

**The more reviews the faster I update**

**-Kayleigh**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: own noting but this story…back off.**

~(~

Katara walked back through the ships halls and stopped when she got to the stairwell. She watched Zuko talk to a few guards.

_It really isn't fair that he is _so _handsome, _Katara thought. She sighed and came out from her little hiding place. Zuko saw movement out of the corner of his eye and knew who it was.

"I told you—

"I don't take orders from the enemy, as you should know."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "But,"

"But nothing. We both know I am a better fighter than you by far. I can take care of myself."

"I would feel better if you went back to my room."

"Why? What does it matter to you?"

Zuko sighed. "If you insist—

"On being a pain in your royal butt," she suggested.

"That works—if you insist on being a pain in my royal butt, would you at least stay out of my way?"

"If you stay out of mine,"

"This doesn't have to be a fight, Katara."

"I want it to be,"

"But you hate violence," Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes. "I think you've gone crazy,"

"I think I have, too," she thought aloud.

Zuko looked up at her, he cocked an eye brow. Katara shrugged.

"It's time, Zhao, was eliminated from the war." She said.

"And what are going to do, Katara? Send him to the bottom of the ocean?"

"Maybe,"

Zuko snickered. "Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically. He turned his back to her and watched the ship. Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Zuko," said Iroh but stopped when he saw Katara. He blinked a couple of times then smiled. "It is nice to see you outside, Katara, not hurting people that is."

"Um, thank you, Iroh."

He chuckled and then turned to Zuko. "Zhao sent a messenger hawk, he knows you have a prisoner who has information about the Avatar and he is offering to pay for her." Iroh glanced at Katara.

She smirked. "He knows, I fight," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, he—

"Zuko, I am a human being; I am not for sale and I am not a prisoner. I choose my own future and I am choosing to help you, for today anyway. Yet, you don't except. Why not?"

"I don't know . . . I think it is a bad idea."

"You'll lose without me."

"Well, isn't someone a bit cocky?"

Katara smiled "No, it's just—

"Why, Prince Zuko," Katara and Zuko spun around to see Zhao ship next to Zuko's. "I had no idea your prisoner was the water-witch herself. You don't even have her locked up! Did you beat her into obedience?"

Katara sneered at him and got into her bending position. Zuko put his hand her shoulder. Katara looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Don't," he whispered.

Katara came out of her form while Zhao crossed onto Zuko's ship.

"And she listens to you! I am pleasantly surprised. Good job taming the shrew. I'll take her off your hands for now."

Zhao walked up to the two while both Zuko's and his crew gathered around; waiting for a command. Zhao smiled wickedly at Katara while she glared behind him.

"Sorry, Zhao, but I have decided to decline your offer."

Zhao looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Three-hundred and fifty gold pieces not enough for you?"

"She's mine, Zhao, I found her." Zuko pushed Katara behind his body.

"You're protecting her? She's a water bender! An enemy to your country! Prince Zuko, your father would be very disappointed with you."

"Like that has ever stopped me," Zuko put his hand on Katara's stomach and shoved her back farther.

"She is a natural enemy to your nation; you should have killed her by now."

Zuko shoved against Katara again. She stepped back a few paces. Zhao and Zuko glared at each other. And then Zhao turned to leave, but, whispered to his second in command.

Zuko didn't come out of his protective position until both the General and the Captain were off his ship. Then he turned to face Katara with a smirk on his face.

"See, no fighting was necessary."

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was about to say something smart when she noticed movement behind Zuko caught her attention.

"You might want to rethink that," she said.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed and then he looked over his shoulder.

Many of Zhao's men were crossing the plank over to Zuko's ship and they were ready to fight. Zuko immediately began barking orders to his crew.

"Told you," Katara whispered to herself.

Katara took a deep breath and took water from the ocean. She froze the salt water along the guard rails for easy access.

Of course she had only a few seconds to do this before fire was everywhere. Katara was strictly a bender. She hadn't been trained in hand to hand combat like Zuko so she relied on her element in a fight.

~(~

Zuko had delivered a back elbow to a man who tried to sneak up on him. It caused helmet to fall off so Zuko grabbed his shoulders and brought the man's head down to his knee. That man was now laying on his back unconscious while Zuko fought with both fire and his fists.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Katara was surrounded by both men and water. The water took the form of a ring around her body—except it had about eight spirals coming from it which wrapped around men's waists threw them overboard.

Yes, she _could _take care of herself.

Zuko avoided a fire-whip—but barely—and that brought him back to his own fight. He sent fire through his fist at the enemy closest and two more fell.

And then he was grabbed from behind. The man had his fat arms wrapped around Zuko's neck and was choking him. Zuko balled his fist and jammed his elbow into the man's stomach but he didn't budge. Zuko grabbed the man's arms and blasted fire out of his palms. The man yelled and dropped Zuko right before he had managed to knock him out. Zuko gasped for air and then turned to shoot fire into the man's eyeballs but he was already covered in a sheet of ice.

~(~

Zuko smiled as he thought of Zhao's _troops_ returning back to the safety of their own ship but the feeling passed as he watched Katara heal his wounded soldiers. Zuko watched as Katara passed from cot to cot with a bowl of water. She looked somber as she examined their cuts and bruises.

When she was finished she left the room quietly without looking at Zuko. He followed her.

Katara quietly walked through the hallways. She knew Zuko was behind her but didn't care at the moment. Katara opened the door to Zuko's room and sat down on her make shift bed. Zuko sat across from her; leaning against the base of his own bed.

"Now what?" she finally said.

"I don't know."

"I should leave,"

"Probably,"

Katara looked at her hands.

"But, I'll take you anywhere you need to go."

~(~

**I redid this chapter. Tell me what you think. Better than before? I think so.**

**-Kayleigh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ATLA but I do own this story so back off.**

~(~

Zuko watched Katara from the captain's tower. He could tell she was deep in thought but had no idea what she thinking. Katara was so unpredictable to Zuko. And she seemed much older than fourteen. Katara was a very mature woman in a girl's body.

_Girl's body?_ Thought Zuko, _Katara is, by far, very mature in that aspect. She is—_

Zuko stopped himself from finishing that thought. It was too . . . inappropriate to be coming from _his_ mind.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and continued to watch Katara as she water bended. Katara was so graceful in her movements. Instead of being full of power and muscle, she had poise; she flowed in sequence to the water. She was beautiful.

Zuko smacked his forehead with his palm.

_Stop it, you idiot!_

"Um, Prince Zuko, are you—

"Fine," Zuko interrupted his Uncle and stormed out of the room.

Iroh watched him leave with a frown on his face. He walked over to the window to see what had irritated his nephew—that is, if it had been an actual object. Zuko had such a short temper that his own thought could upset him.

And then Iroh saw Katara. His expression was now one of suspicion instead of worry.

~(~

Katara heard angry footsteps behind her and she knew who's they were. However, they were not headed toward her. Katara turned and watched Zuko walk down the stairs leading to the confusing halls of the lower decks.

Something was wrong, she could tell. Katara bit her lip and then decided to follow him.

Zuko stomped through the hallways at a very quick pace, unaware of Katara behind him. When he got to his room, he nearly kicked the door open. Before he could slam it shut Katara caught it.

Inside, Zuko had thrown himself onto his bed face down. He was speaking incoherently onto his pillow.

Katara took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. She shut it behind her then walked over to Zuko's bed. He had taken off his shirt—it was lying on the floor—and had his arms bent over his head. Katara didn't say anything and eventually Zuko stopped ranting to himself.

Katara sat down on the bed with her back to him. She looked around the room and debating on going back upstairs but then Zuko took a deep, content breath.

_Is he sleeping?_ Katara looked at Zuko and her lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"You look very innocent," she whispered.

Katara watched his body move as he breathed evenly.

Katara laid her hand gently on his back. Zuko looked so pale against her mocha skin; she looked so dark against his snowy back. Katara traced line into Zuko's back with her fingertips.

Katara cocked an eyebrow. Somebody has to be extremely tense to have this many knots in their back. Katara bit her lip and then changed her position, hovering over Zuko, and rubbed his shoulder blades—gently, because she didn't want to wake him.

She felt a little awkward messaging Zuko's back because, well, it's Zuko. But maybe it would make feel better, less grumpy. However, Katara was worried he'd wake up.

Now _that_ would be awkward.

In a way, Katara now respected Zuko. She wasn't scared of him in any way and he had never been cruel to her. Katara was growing attached to him. In more than friendship kind of way.

Zuko stretched and Katara froze. After a few moments she let out a deep breath. But then gasp as Zuko quickly rolled onto his back, his arm throwing Katara onto the other side of his bed next to the wall. And, unfortunately, he had her pinned down.

"Since when are you such a heavy sleeper?" She said out of breath.

Zuko's shoulder and arm was lying across her chest, his elbow was bent and his fingertips were nearly touching her face.

_And I worried about him waking up, _she thought to herself. _Ugh, how am I going to get out of this?_

Katara tried to lift Zuko's arm off of her, but then realize one of _her_ arms was underneath him. Great, well now that is going to fall asleep, too.

If it was just Zuko's arm, she'd be fine, but Zuko's shoulder was too much. And she couldn't lift all of that with one arm.

So she waited.

~(~

**IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING YOUR STORY, I DELETED THE KISS. IT WAS AWKWARD AND JUST PLIAN BAD. I ALSO REWROTE THE FIGHT SO GO BACK AND REREAD OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. ****AND PLEASE REVIEW IF I MISSED SOMETHING IN THE UPDATING SO I CAN FIX IT.**

**-Kayleigh**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in an extremely long time. I could sit here and make excuses all day and bore you to death, or I could get on with the story. I'll go with the obvious thank you.**

**Disclaimer To all but my story blah blah blah . . .  
**~(~

Zuko woke many hours later. He had really needed that sleep. He could think so much clearer now. . . What time was it anyway? Zuko looked at the small clock on his desk; quarter to nine. _Well that was a long nap. _

Zuko just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling as his previous rant returned to him. Zuko shook his head at his private outburst.Wait a second—something felt wrong . . . what was that lump underneath of him? Zuko turned his head saw Katara sleeping next to him. Zuko jumped so hard that he fell out of the bed with a loud _thump! _

Katara woke with a jolt. She couldn't feel anything in her left arm, as she predicted would happen. Katara sat up peered over the edge of the bed. Zuko was sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head. He looked at Katara.

"Your fault," she said.

"How is this my fault?"

"It just is,"

"You were in my bed!"

"This is, again, Your Fault!"

Zuko got to his feet and Katara sat back to look up at him.

"How is you being in my bed my fault? Why are you in my bed?"

"Did your voice just crack?" Katara started to laugh.

Zuko cleared his throat. "No." Zuko didn't say anything else why he waited for Katara to gain her composure from laughing so hard.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Katara, why were in my bed . . . sleeping . . . while was in my bed . . . sleeping?"

Katara immediately put up her defenses. "All I have to say on the matter is: your fault."

Zuko crossed his arms.

"Jeez, you pushed me and I got trapped under your arm!"

"Wait, how did I push you?"

"Doesn't matter, but it's getting late and I didn't sleep as long as you so why don't you get comfy on that little cot over there and I'll enjoy this actual bed without the weight of half of your body crushing me!"

Katara laid down on the bed and pulled the comforters over her head to cover her smile.

Zuko rolled his eyes and left the room.

~(~

**It is short but then again I haven't written in so long. At least I'm trying to continue the story:)**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
